


Priority

by WaywardWinds



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinds/pseuds/WaywardWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula wonders about the tension in her life(death). Specificly regarding one very outspoken troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority

You're now one radical chick and you're settling down for the day. With an exasperated groan you plop down unceremoniously onto your matesprit's ratty couch, tossing your feet on the coffee table that is certainly not used for coffee. Said table is so covered with various game titles you accidentally knock a stack right over the egde, the cases klacking together as they land. Urgh, can't be bothered picking shit up now. You make a mental note to do it later, and thought of movement is ridiculous right now. 

Only a few moments ago you were putting bee-boy to recoup', intending to hop in along with him but there were a few things you needed to sort out first mentally. Can't really do much deep thinking while being poked at every ten seconds. He twitches, alot. It's usually a miracle you sleep at all. 

Couch cushions surround your body, spent from another exciting day of sweet, sweet moves and sick grinds with dandelion. The two of you hit up soooo many places, every good spot you could possibly think of was sufficiently used boarding. One spot in particular though, sticks out in your pan'.  
__________ 

Tuna falls alot. Heh, that's an understatement. He's getting frisky with the dirt all the time, it's just part of him, another quirk you've come to accept. Now's no exemption, after a commendable attempt at a double kick-flip he ended up belly-flopping the dirt, board flipping a few feet away, trunks still rolling. "It's all chill mt". You laugh off his sputtering cursing like you always do and he grins wide toothed and fangy and while you grab both his already outstretched hands and pull him up. Momentum catches him off guard and Mituna ends up face planting into your chest, which you automatically suspect wasn't an accidental maneuver. He giggles that snarky, nasally giggle that you've grown to adore while pressing his face shamelessly into your breasts and making comments that would make the Zahhaks need towels. Your rad-rom is obviously enjoying playing at your rumble-spheres so you simply respond in kind with a few giggly words as you rest your chin atop his helmet and hold his waist loosely.

And that's when you see him, sweater barely distinguished through red-tinted shades. 

Frozen mid-stride a good distance away, a thick book opened in his hands. His attention isn't on it's pages however, his startled stare is fully directed toward the two of you, with Mituna still nuzzling away at your breast.

Kankri looks scandalized at best, as if traumatized by the sight of the two of you. You know him too well to not know better. Grinning seems like the best reaction, so that's what you do, despite the fluter-beasts in your stomach. Kankri's eyes soften and his posture noticeably relaxes, he even raises a hand for a greeting gesture before realizing said hand is occupied with a novel. You'd think he was holding a live grenade, the way his hands flailed trying to regain the grasp he lost in his embarrassment. It's hard to keep from chuckling, but you don't want Tuna seeing Kankz like this, nothing to doubt you're relationship. Blissfully unaware, he's still messing around at the fatty deposits, groping with hands now. It's uncomfortable with your current situation and you're positive you're face is peppered teal but you keep smiling anyway, doing your damnest not to make things any more nerve wracking. After a bit of fumbling with the book he cluches it to his chest and looks back toward you.

It's his gaze now that renders you motionless. A fleeting reveal of an expression full of sympathy, regret, anger and longing all somehow rolled into one brief glance. Tuna' whines and you look downward, quickly realizing you've been squeezing him sides harshly.

Kankz is gone when you look up again.

__________

Blood-pusher beating a step quicker at the memory you raise gloved hands to your forehead, rubbing there in an effort to calm. Similar encounters have occured, but it's never any less nerve-racking. Your relationship with your wriggler-hood friend had been tense ever since you both had gone through your second molts, shedding the shapeless forms of adolescence and adapting to newly changed bodies as dictated by gender. Pretty much boobs and hips for you, broader shoulders and deeper(not much) voice for him. That was shortly before the game, and also the time when you found yourself spending less time with Kankz and more time with a certain yellow-blood. After becoming distant, there was always an underlying sadness whenever you'd talk. It only became more so after Mituna's incident. Your responsibilities became less of a matesprit's and more of a human, "parent's". It's not that you blame dandelion! If anything, your pity for Mituna was tempered unbreakable in the fires of the trails the both of you endured, and especially the one he bore alone. Still... you wonder at times like this what it's be like to have an un-mangled red quadrant, to have someone healthy, and of course the first troll to fit the bill would be Kankri. You still trust him, no matter how estranged the you've become, he's still the same social justice crusader, just wordier. 

In the days of being dumb little wrigglers, naive to everything but still happy about it, you believed the both of you were in love. Together, you promised matespritship and gave each other shiny pebbles to prove it. Heh, so much for that. Nostalgia warms your core and clenches at your vascular pump, leaning forward, you rest your elbows to the tops of your knees and stare down the floor, distantly hoping your feet fold all the answers to the conflicting affections. They don't, unfortunately. 

It hurts, knowing you're the source of your friends literally infinite longing. He'll never be happy flushing some other dude, that fact is engraved in your pan. His choosing to practice abstinence solidifies that theory. And damn, do you especially feel for him there. Going without pailing is an absolute bitch, you yourself can't go a month without having to find some sort of release, it's not like you're getting it from Tuna'. Ok that... was a bit harsh, it's not like he can help being too oversensitive. You laugh aloud, at yourself. What a joke, your sexless matespritship! Can't even pleasure your dandelion... 

To a small degree, maybe you can admit you want Kankri. He's not unattractive, with shoulders filled out and a certain thickness built into his form he's far from ugly. Mental images of his hands, nails filed down to neat blunt points, enter your field of vision and ghost over waist. You close your eyes and begin to imagine what it would be like for him to hold you again, to press close with the burning heat of his blood. Deep in your pan' you know he'd never be satisfied with a simple friends with benefits. But maybe, you can try and ask hi- 

"Latuuula, Tula!" 

your thoughts flee back to the hidden corners of your think pan as you jerk your head toward the call. It's well past the promised ten minutes you asked for, and he's probably woken up wondering where you are. Hauling your leaden body up to stand, you re-bottle every notion of flush for Kankri Vantas and make your way back to your real matesprit for the night. Despite your feelings, despite your sympathy, Mituna needs you so much more than anything else. He's priority.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever written. Sorry if I butchered it. People write about Kankri's feelings, but what about Latula's?
> 
> Criticism is much appreciated! Please don't hold punches!


End file.
